Sailors, Crusaders, And Bond, Oh My!
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: Halloween at the BAU is anything but boring when Reid is in charge


Note From The Author—I love Halloween a whooooole lot, so I'm writing a Halloween story for each of my categories; or at least I'm trying to. CSI: NY and Criminal Minds down, lord only knows what to go. : ) I hope you enjoy this silly piece

Disclaimer—I don't own the characters mentioned herein

"How on earth did Reid actually talk Hotch into this?" Morgan groused.

Emily looked over at Derek with a smile as he futzed with the sailor hat on his head. "It was either this or a haunted house. Why did you wear the costume if you don't like it?"

"Garcia talked me into it," he told her.

Well that would explain it; Morgan did pretty much anything Garcia asked him to. "Well for what it's worth, it looks good."

He turned and caught her smile. "You like this, don't you? You're actually enjoying it."

Emily shrugged. "I don't mind dressing up. Sometimes it's fun." She brushed at the skirt of her short Queen of Hearts costume. "I just hope this isn't too over the top."

"You look fabulous, don't worry about it."

They stepped off the elevator, and Emily laughed when she heard Morgan wish for a case so he could get out of 'this damn thing.' Then she ran into JJ and couldn't hold back her laughter. "JJ, that's just…"

The blonde smiled. "There aren't a lot of awesome costumes for pregnant women who've managed to get big as a house." She laid a hand on her belly over the pregnant nun costume she was wearing. "Reid got it for me so I wouldn't feel left out. It was either this or the Virgin Mary," she told her friend with a grin.

"Well I think it's an excellent choice. I can't wait to see Reid and Garcia."

"It's a trip," JJ told her as she headed off.

It certainly was a trip. Garcia was decked out in full Go-go girl gear; complete with sky high boots and earrings the size of plates. She was done up to the nines in the makeup department, bright pink lipstick and all. When Emily went to see her she met Derek on the way out, sporting a bright pink lip print that Garcia wouldn't let him wipe off, insisting with a smile that he had to be a sailor heading back to the ship after leave.

She wasn't disappointed when she saw Reid, either. The good doctor was dressed as a scarily good Indiana Jones, complete with whip, and he was having a blast.

Emily spotted Hotch easily, not surprised to find him dressed in a manner not dissimilar to his every day. "Bond?" she questioned with a smile.

A glimmer of the potent humor that was so rare from him showed through in his smile. "Who else?"

"And you?" she asked, turning to Dave with a mock disapproving face. "You look just like everyone else in the world."

Rossi smiled. "That's the point." Then he flipped his jacket open to show her his nametag reading Hello I'm: A Serial Killer and she absolutely lost it laughing.

The case Morgan wanted never came, and they all spent the day goofing off, eating the treats that Reid had brought in and catching up on paperwork. By the end of the day everyone was still revved up, and they agreed to meet at a bar after taking the time to go home and change if they so chose, JJ bowing out due to sheer exhaustion.

Emily, Dave and Hotch were the last to leave the building, all of them having decided there was no point in going home. Rossi watched the other two interact as they all chatted while Emily gathered her things.

He'd noticed the interaction between Hotch and Prentiss shift since New York; the way they always seemed to end up sitting and standing next to each other and how formalities were dropping away. It also didn't escape him that Hotch had almost gone crazy during the Cyrus incident.

Deciding that there was no time like the present to encourage the pair of them to explore whatever there was between them, he stood. "I need to make a stop before the bar; forgot a prescription. See you two there?"

They both nodded and said quick goodbyes. When Rossi was gone Hotch shot her a smile. "He's leaving us alone on purpose, you know?"

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," she commented. "I suppose he wants us to work out whatever's been going on."

"Probably," he agreed, tucking his hands into his pocket.

Emily bent to pick up her bag and it didn't escape her that her rather short costume was probably giving Hotch an interesting show of the spankies she was wearing underneath. Straightening up, she turned to face him with a smile. "What do you think he would say if he knew we figured it out like a month ago?"

Aaron matched her smile. "I know he'd be happy for us, but I can't decide if that would override being pissed that he didn't figure it out."

"I think you're right." She stepped into his arms with a sigh. "I don't suppose there's any excuse we could think up for not showing up at the bar?"

"None that I could think of," he told her.

"Damn." Knowing he was right, she settled for tilting her head up for a kiss, which he willingly provided. "Let's go."

As they started towards the elevator Hotch did his best to cheer her again. "Look on the bright side."

"Okay, what's the bright side?" she questioned.

"If we get really lucky Morgan and Garcia will bow out early, Dave will head home because he thinks we need to figure things out, he'll drag Reid with him, and then we can do whatever you want."

As they stepped onto the elevator she smiled and dragged his mouth down to hers again. "I think that may be the best thing I've heard all day."

When the doors closed on them still wrapped up in each other, Rossi stepped out from his hiding place. He'd heard every word, and he fully intended to do exactly what Hotch had been hoping for. It seemed like they all owed Reid a thank you for one of the best Halloweens they'd had in a long time.


End file.
